


Mushroom Adventures

by flusteredfreckles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredfreckles/pseuds/flusteredfreckles
Summary: Julian tags along with Lucio to find a magic ingredient. Feelings surface during their adventure.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mushroom Adventures

Lucio came bounding into the palace library where Julian sat at his desk asleep. When Lucio noticed that his beloved doctor was asleep, he took a second to notice how peaceful he looked. He had a faint blush on his face, his eyepatch was slightly askew, and his shirt was completely undone. Then Lucio got very close to Julian’s ear and whispered, “wake up, Jules.” Julian stirred before opening his eyes to see an excited Lucio very close to his face. He jumped back as his blush got heavier. 

“Agh! Lucio? What are you doing here?”

The count just smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Today is your lucky day, Devorak! I’m going on a quest to find an ingredient for Nadia! She needs it for magic purposes, I guess. But Asra is ‘too busy’ to get it himself.” He said the last part in bitterness. 

Julian nodded. ”Okay, but why am I needed for this?” 

Lucio gave a Cheshire cat smile. ”Why, Jules, I need company! And last time I went alone, I came back with an infection in a wound and she yelled at me...” 

Julain rubbed his head and yawned before standing up and buttoning up his shirt. He looked down at Lucio and...was he pouting? Because he was buttoning his shirt? He flustered and cleared his throat. “Alright, how long should I pack for?”

Lucio grinned widely. ”About a week, and pack for warm weather.” At that, Lucio left as quickly as he came.

Later that day, Julian had said goodbye to Portia and was as ready as one spending the week with Lucio could be. They rode off on horseback at noon and rode till they found an inn of sorts at sunset. As Lucio tied the horses up, Julain noticed how the orange, purple, pink, orange, and fading blue sky reflected in his golden arm. His blonde hair was slightly messed up from the wind. All of a sudden Julian started to notice all these things he’d never seen before. How pale his skin was, how beautiful his silver eyes were, how his- he was way too gay for this. 

Lucio smirked as he turned around to face Julian. “If you’re going to continue looking at me like that, I don’t think we’ll make it inside.” Julain went three shades of red before stammering out nonsense. Lucio shook his head. ”Just messing with you, Jules. Let’s go in.” He was only half-joking, of course. If Julian did look like he was in love any longer, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

They got a room and went to their room where Julian dropped all his stuff and flopped on his bed with a loud huff. Lucio laughed from the doorway. “Tired already, Doctor?” Julian laughed and turned over so his face wasn’t in the pillow and readjusted himself. 

“And you’re not tired?” 

Woah. Lucio’s gaze racked over Julain’s figure. The red-haired man had his legs spread and bent at the knee, with his hands behind his head and a stupid grin on his face. Lucio could get used to this. Then he remembered the question. “Of course I’m not tired! But I am sleepy...er-if that makes sense.” 

The two of them went their separate ways to get ready for bed. Lucio changed into a red silk robe and when he emerged from the bathroom Julain was shirtless and pantless. “Do you just sleep in...that?” Lucio meant that as in he was very embarrassed by the 6’4 man only in his underwear. 

Julian turned to look at him. “I usually sleep naked, this is as good as you’re getting.” Lucio sighed in exasperation and looked at his arm.

“Whatever.. will you help me with this?” Julian stood up and started to take his arm off, Lucio just not realizing how much taller he was. Julian sat the arm next to Lucio’s bags and grabbed his medical bag. He checked Lucio’s stump for blistering and then grabbed lotion from his bag and started to massage it. “Wh- what are you doing.” 

Julian looked up, startled. “Do you not do this?” When Lucio shook his head, Julian refocused on his task and tsked. “You should take better care of this.” Lucio had never heard someone say to treat himself better; they always told him to treat others better. 

Sunlight shone on their faces early in the morning forcing them to start the day. They ate before mounting their horses and starting off again. They arrived shortly to where Nadia had said it would’ve been. Lucio tied the horses up again since he said it would be best on foot now. After half an hour of walking in the scorching desert and light conversation. Julain had left his coat with the horses but he was still sweating profusely. “Agh! I hate the heat!” He yelled before angrily taking his shirt off and tying it around his waist. If Lucio knew he’d see Julian’s chest this much, he would have invited him much sooner. 

“Well, we found the swamp Noddy told us about. It should be cooler in here.” The swamp was much cooler and not to mention beautiful. The whole place seemed to glow a light pink with green glowing marks. This was definitely a magical place. “Okay, so we’re supposed to look for a mushroom that’s orange with purple spots and ugh-!” Lucio had stepped in mud. He started whining and tried to rub it off to no avail. “Juuulleeesss, carry me!” 

Julian turned to the Count and shrugged. “Okay.”

“Wait, really?!” 

Julain just smirked with a faint blush on his cheek and put one arm on his back and the other in the bend of his knees. “Put your, uh, arms around my shoulders.” Lucio did as he was told. While Julian continued to look for the mushroom while Lucio cuddled into Julian’s chest. Lucio listened to Julian’s steady heartbeat and he got so distracted the whole world fell away. It was just him in his Jules’s arms. He got so drunk off the feeling and heartbeat, he didn’t notice when he smelled Julian. He only noticed when Julian’s heartrate increased quickly. He looked up thinking they were in danger but then Julian spoke. “Did you just..sniff me?” Lucio sat there dumbfounded for a while before slowly nodding. 

They walked in silence for a while before Lucio spoke up in a soft voice. “Put me down.” Julian obeyed. Lucio turned and grabbed a soft yellow flower and put it behind Ilya’s ear. “Jules..you mean so much to me. And I know I’m not the best person in the world, despite what I say, so I hope that you, Julian Devorak, will agree to date me?” Julian’s face lit on fire and he seemed to be glowing somehow? Maybe it was the flower? Or maybe just Lucio’s imagination. 

“Lucio..of course I’ll date you.” Lucio grinned.

”Really?! No fakesies?” 

Julian laughed. “No fakesies. I promise.” 

Lucio squealed and pulled Julian down to kiss him hastily. The kiss started out sweet and soft before Julian kissed back. When he did, Lucio let years of pent up feeling come through. He pushed Julain back against a tree and put his hands around his waist. When they let up for breath, Julian looked down and smiled. “I think we found the mushrooms.”


End file.
